Adventure Mode : The Dark Alliance
by Metal Man.exe
Summary: At the 4th tournament of Super Smash Bros., everything seems to be fine, that however, quickly changes when a group of enemies join forces, and they bring with them two powerful weapons, a sequel to Subspace Emissary with the (current) roster of SSB3D and SSBU. (Suggestions open)
1. Introduction

Title : The Dark Alliance

Introduction - The World Itself

There was a empty world, that was however quickly changed, once, a _Deus Ex Machina_, (that is, a "God outside of the Machine") appeared, and brought "toys" with him, these "toys" are heroes and villains from different universes, each with their own skills, powers and personalities, the _Deus Ex Machina_ (let's call it the Master Hand) created a small tournament using twelve heroes, the winner would be the one to face the Master Hand, after that, the Master Hand was able to bring even more heroes to play with, at the third, and fourth tournament however, there were some interruptions, you know what happened in the third tournament, but now you will know what happened in the fourth one, it all began with a little robot, a gorilla and a weird man called "Robotnik".


	2. Prologue

Prologue : The Blue Bomber

(In The Midair Stadium)

Megaman : (Okay, this silence is getting WAY too much awkward)

Megaman may be a robot, but he is also one of the first robots to have it's own mind, that means he could have feelings, and the feeling that could describe him at the moment was **bored**, standing there alongside Donkey Kong doing nothing but wait until the match was over was really boring, and all the times he tried to break the silence, he would realize he was talking with a gorilla, now Megaman wish he had accepted Dr. Light's offer about a software that would allow him to talk with animals.

It was the final match of the tournament, the Toads, Hyruleans, Miis* and etcetera in the Midair Stadium would stay paying extreme attention to the giant screen playing the match, Yoshi, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer and Zero Suit Samus were at their max, it was Final Destination, Stock Match and items on low, and Megaman could do nothing but stay at the flying platform near the stadium with Donkey Kong as a guard, apparently, Master Hand didn't wanted another invasion to happen in the middle of a tournament.

At the apex of boredom, Megaman received a message in his computer core.

Olimar : Megaman, you and Donkey Kong are dispensed from the guard duties.

Megaman : Really? Why?

Olimar : Well, an object of great energy has been spotted in the Corneria Section, and we need you and Donkey Kong to see what it is to make sure is not something dangerous.

Megaman : What about the gates?

Olimar : Don't worry, my pikmin will take your spot, and Megaman?

Megaman : What?

Olimar : Be careful.

Megaman : Why are you saying that all of sudden?

Olimar : Because do you know how it is to be alonw and tiny against an ferocious beast? Oh boy, i can tell you that, it's really scary.

After the message was over, Megaman wondered what could the object be to make Olimar, well, Olimar is not really the greatest example of courage, so there's that.

Megaman : Donkey Kong, we have a mission at the Corneria Section.

Donkey Kong : *Smiles, suddenly grabs Megaman*

Megaman : Wait, what are you doing!? Put me down!

Donkey Kong : *Jumps out of the flying platform* Ooooohhhooooo!

Megaman closed his eyes, but suddenly, he realized they had already landed, then Donkey Kong puts he down, Megaman breaths heavily, and say:

Megaman : Okay, that was not necessary, but there's no time to lose, let's go!

Donkey Kong : *nods*

Megaman changed his buster to a radio antenna, he then sended a radio wave, asking for help, quickly, the Item No. 2, a small jet platform, appeared in frontbof them, Megaman stood above it, and said.

Megaman : What are you waiting for? Hop in!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Beginnings.

Author Notes : Chapter one will mostly be interaction between characters to establish who is friends with who, who doesn't like who and etcetera, in Chapter Two the plot will advance.

Part 1 : The Kalos Pokemon Trainer.

In such a day, it's surprising that most of the fighters are not watching the final match, and in the middle of the empty streets of Onett, there was a young boy and his pokemon, both lying down in a house's yard.

Calem : Greninja, is it weird that im not watching the finals?

Greninja : Reeniiiin. (I don't know, im not into that stuff of watching anyway, what i like to do is be the one fighting)

Calem : Well, i guess we should go training if we really don't have nothing to do.

Greninja : Jjyaaaa! (But i don't want to!)

Calem : Greninja, get up.

Greninja : Jya. (Nah)

Calem : Not going to get up? Then stay in the pokeball.

Inside the house, there was a little girl looking through the window.

Tracy : Mom, that weird kid is still on the yard.

Ness' Mom : Well, does it look like he will leave?

Tracy : Well, at least the blue frog is not there anymore.

Ness : Mom, im going out there and play, okay?

Ness' Mom : Okay, but make sure you don't talk with that weird boy in the yard.

Ness : Okay. *opens front door and leaves the house*.

Calem : 'Sup?

Ness : ' Sup?

Ness : So... are you going to stay laying down on our yard?

Calem : I was actually just about to leave.

Ness : What's your name?

Calem : Calem, but my friends call me Xavier, what about you?

Ness : My name is Ness, nice to meet you Xavier.

Calem : It's nice to meet you too Ness.

Ness : My sister tols me you had a giant frog with you, is that true?

Calem : Yes, *get up* *yawns* he's one of my pokemon.

Ness : Oh, so you're one of those guys called Pokemon Trainers?

Calem : Yes i am.

Ness : Can i see them?

Calem : From the pokeballs, sure. *shows three pokeballs*

Ness : Who is that one?

Calem : That is Lucario, he's a toughie, the "giant frog" as your sister said, is Greninja.

Ness : What about this last one?

Calem : That's Mewtwo*, i captured him a little before the tournament, so i haven't used him that much yet.

Ness : Can you show them outside those balls?

Calem : You know what? Sure, i'll show them to you.

Ness : Really?

Calem : Yes, but only if you tell me where Smash Village is.

Ness : You mean the town with all the Miis?

Calem : Yeah.

Ness : It's on the north, shoudn't you Pokemon Trainer guys have an map or something?

Calem : Well... i lost mine.

Ness : Wow, that's dumb, can you show them now?

Calem : Okay *throws all three Pokeballs*

Ness : Wow, they're so cool!

Greninja : Jjyyyyaaaaahhhh. (dammit, man, i was sleeping, *yawns*.)

Lucario : Arreooh. (if you keep being lazy and ignorant, you'll never grow stronger.)

Mewtwo : Weem. ( Where... are we?)

Calem : Well then, guys, let's go, and Ness, thank you for telling me the answer.

Ness : You're welcome.

Calem then started walking with his pokemon, his destination is Smash Village, Ness then decided to just go to Onett and play like he planned to.

*= How Mewtwo is not confirmed to be in SSBU and SSB3D, Calem will not use him except if Mewtwo ends up being in the game, Ness however can fight because he's obviously not cut.

Part 2 : The Two Swordsman

In the Colisseum, there were two warriors, clashing their blades, one, the hero of the Tellius continent, the one who established peace between the beorc and the laguz, the one who had the sword blessed by the goddess Asherah, the other, the leader of the Meta-Knights, the one who defeated the most powerful warrior, the wielder of the Galaxia's Sword, and in the end, the round shaped one emerged victorious.

Ike : Huh, huh, *gets up* i guess you win again.

Meta Knight : It woudn't be the case if you stopped relying on brute strength. Your strength is impressive, but you lack agility, posture, reflexes, everything.

Ike : I guess, that's how i was trained, by my father.

Meta Knight : Then he should had taught you better.

Ike : You just got yourself another round.

Meta Knight : It does not matter, it's clear you can't prevail over me.

Ike : But, what if we use real swords?

Meta Knight : Do you really want to die young?

Ike : The point is, i _won't._

Meta Knight : Your confidence will be your doom.

They both trew away their wooden swords and drew their real swords, Ike had the Ragnell, the sword blessed by the goddess Asherah, Meta Knight had the Galaxia's Sword, the first sword of the entire (Kirby's) universe.

Ike : Prepare yourself.

Meta Knight : If only your blade were as sharp as your tongue.

They both entered in a clash that, for the first time since they meet, Ike was vitorious.

Part 3 : The two Eaters.

Near a small lake in the Hyrule Section, two small, cutesy and bizarre beings were fishing.

Kirby : *yawns* Why is the fish taking so long?

Pac-Man : Don't worry, i will get a really big one and it will be delicious!

Kirby : Then can you go faster?

Pac-Man : Sorry buddy, but i can't go faster than that.

Kirby : Wait, i have an idea, let's go swimming!

Pac-Man : Hmm, i haven't thought of that idea, that sounds great!

Kirby : Yeah, it is! Let's go!

Pac-Man : All right!

The two of them started swimming in the lake trying to find a fish, after a while, they emrged from the waters and Kirby then said:

Kirby : There's no fish in this lake!

Pac-Man : This blows.

Kirby : Then i guess we will have to look for fruit.

Pac-Man : I guess.

The two of them started walking through Hyrule Fields, after some twenty minutes, they had reached Lon Lon Ranch.

Kirby : Do you have the Rupies.

Pac-Man : Yup, they're all here.

Kirby : Let's go buy something to eat!

The two of them brough some milk and fruits, they then left the ranch.

Kirby : *start drinking milk*

Pac-Man : *eats a apple in one bite* see you later.

Kirby : *Finish drinking milk* Bye!

Pac-Man : Wait, what is that?

Kirby : ?

They coudn't see what these strange things in the sky were, but it was getting closer and closer, but one thing was sure, whatever it was, it was not friendly.

To be continued-


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : The Others

Part 1 : The Primal Fighter

Megaman : What are you waiting for? Hop in!

Donkey Kong quickly did as Megaman said, Megaman then turned the Item No. 2 on and they went full speed ahead, they travelled through the plains around Midair Stadium, even through the breeze on their face was refreshing, trying to stay at the Item No. 2 without falling out of it was not, but they were gladly able to reach the Corneria Section, the sections are parts of diffrent universe that Master Hand brings to the World of Trophies along with the fighters during the Smash Bros. Tournament, the Corneria Section was made of the capital of the Planet Corneria.

The Corneria Capital was an example of a city in a perfect first world country, it had advaned technology, coexistence with nature and peace at most all the time, when Megaman arrived, the city was deserted, most of the citizens were at their home, watching the finals, Megaman was reminded of the city he lives in with his creator Dr. Light and his "siblings" Auto and Roll, but there was no time for nostalgia, he had to find the energy object, it could be a weapon or a bomb, so he had no time to lose.

The silence of the city was breaked when Megaman, heard some noises, it were noises of something... flying, but not ordinary flying, it was flying made by a engine machine, Megaman turned back, and looked closely at the sky, he saw some oddly shaped beings, they got closer, Megaman coudn't identify who these beings were, until he heard a voice.

? : Dammit, they anticipated everything!

Megaman looked closely at the person who said that, it was an bald chubby man with some strange green googles, a red vest and black pants, an oversized dark-colored mustache, he was also riding a flying spherical vehicle, his fat made his whole body to look like an egg, that's when Megaman realized who that man was, he is the evil scientit that tries to replace the animals of the world with an empire of robots to achieve world domination, Ivo Robotnik, also known as:

Megaman : Dr. Eggman!

Robotnik : It's hard enough dealing with Sonic, but now i have to deal with the stupid monkey and the little robot punk?

Megaman : What do you want here?

Robotnik : It doesn't matter! Just blow up already!

The Badniks, animals caged inside a robot body made by Eggman, they attacked Megaman and Donkey Kong, there were around twelve or fifteen of them, an Eggbot (Eggman-resembling Badnik that carries a minigun) shoot Megaman, but the attack was quickly dodged, Megaman reacted by attacking the Eggbot with a Crash Bomb, a few Moto Bugs (round-shaped badniks that attack enemies physically) charged at Donkey Kong, but a few of his punches, and they were already broken, then two Eggbots shoot Donkey Kong, but he shielded their attacks, Megaman used two Metal Blades to take the Eggbots down, Donkey Kong then attacked more Moto Bugs by just clapping his hands and creating a shockwave, another Eggbot then put his aim at Donkey Kong, but Megaman used his Air Launcher to take him down before he could shoot, Donkey Kong then charged at more Moto Bugs and used his Spinning Kong attack and took all the remaining Badniks.

Robotnik : Curse you, Megaman and Donkey Kong! I'll tell the others about this!

Robotnik then flew using his flying machine, hia words worried Megaman, what "others" did he meant? Was there more to come? Megaman then decided to go back to searching the enrgy object, but the worries could not leave his mind.

Part 2 : In the Darkness

In a dark place, six figures stood:

Robotnik : Damn that robot and that monkey! I'll crush them the next time i see them!

Child's Voice : It was really foolish of us to leave such an important task at your hands.

Old Man's Voice : Of course! If it was i there, my robots would have crushed Megaman and Donkey Kong!

Robotnik : What? My robots are incredibly superior to the ones of your like.

Old Man's Voice : As if.

Weird Voice : Oh Fury, Fight, Fight, Fight!

Distorted Voice : Enough you worms!

Robotnik : S-sorry sir!

Distorted Voice : Darkrai.

Malevolent Voice : What, my lord?

Distorted Voice : You will look for another place that contains Polarium.

Darkrai : What if there isn't one?

Distorted Voice : There must be, and Eggman and Wily.

Robotnik and Wily : Y-yes sir!?

Distorted Voice : You two will develop more robots, better, mightier, stronger robots.

Wily : But how shall we do this?

Distorted Voice : This way.

The misterious leader showed them a screen, the screen showed the Smash Bros. Fighters fighting.

Robotnik : How should this help us?

Distorted Voice : Have these blueprints, it seems you worms can only understand this way.

Wily : This is an interesting project at the very least.

Distorted Voice : Now i will go to my room, any worm who bothers me will be painfully punished.

Chapter Two - End


End file.
